


Alone Together

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Prompt - An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another kiss on purpose.





	Alone Together

“I suppose I don’t understand why you’re here.” Harry swipes a glass of champagne from a tray and nods his thanks to the waiter.

“I know ye dinnae like to acknowledge the staff, Galahad, but sometimes we are necessary,” Merlin snaps in his ear. 

Harry glances across the room to where Merlin is standing by a potted plant, eating a canape and looking completely at ease. “That isn’t true and you know it. I am very thankful for Kingsman staff.”

Merlin sighs. “While ye are very good at your job, ye cannae do mine. We need to infiltrate the office and I need to actually plug into his computer to release the virus. Ye must keep him occupied.”

“I can do that,” Harry promises. “How much time do you need?”

“Twenty minutes, I believe.”

“All right. Go ahead.”

Merlin makes his way across the room and Harry cannot keep his eyes off of him. He’s in full dress, wearing a sharp evening jacket and bow tie, gorgeous kilt, and stockings that cling to the calves Harry didn’t know Merlin had. He’d been fighting his feelings for Merlin for months now, but seeing him like this makes him feel even more awkward and uncomfortable. He’s tried and tried to remind himself that Merlin is an old friend and an amazing coworker. He will never be anything more.

Merlin slips out one of the side doors and Harry mentally gives himself a shake. He needs to do his job. “Ah, Baron Strickland.” He gives a short bow as he approaches the man in question. The man who sells illegal weapons from all of his manor homes and smiles while he does it. “Lovely party.”

“Thank you…” The man looks confused.

“Devere. Henry Devere. My mother knew your Aunt Victoria.”

“Ah yes…dear Aunt Vicky. A pleasure, Mr. Devere.”

Harry makes the normal small talk, asking after the members of Strickland’s family that they knew he kept in contact with. Harry also makes sure to give the proper compliments until he can almost see Strickland’s chest swelling. “Almost done, Galahad,” comes the smooth murmur in his ear, and Harry sighs with relief.

“So what is it you do, Mr. Devere?”

“My family has a business. I have a desk. Occasionally I sit in it,” Harry replies, and Strickland laughs.

“Buggering fuck!”

“Well, thank you again for such a lovely party. If you’ll excuse me, sir.” Harry bows and swiftly makes his escape. “What’s going on?”

“I can’t get out.”

“Of the system?”

“Nae, of course I can get out of the system. Have ye met me?” Merlin snaps. “I can get out of any system. I can’t get out of his office.”

Harry stops walking and almost collides with a waiter. “You’re joking.”

“I would nae joke about this, Galahad. Apparently there is some sort of palm sensor by the door, I didn’t see it. It locks from the outside unless you have the right prints to get out.”

“So that means someone’s probably on their way to catch you right now.” Harry quickens his steps. “Where are you?”

“Left staircase to the second floor. Third door on the right.”

Harry nods to people as he tries not to run, although he does take the stairs two at a time. He finds the correct door and opens it to find Merlin on the other side, looking completely calm and at ease. “Shall we, Merlin?” Harry steps aside.

They hear footsteps on the staircase and turn at the same time. They run down the hall, trying doorknobs as they go. Merlin finally finds a door that opens and they tumble inside, slamming the door behind them. “Morgana, extraction, please. As quickly as you can, if you’d be so kind.”

“You’ve led us to a fucking closet!” Harry snaps, trying to keep his cool. A tiny closet, full of boxes and containers, leaving just enough room for one person to stand comfortably, and room for two if they stand on top of each other. Which they are.

Harry has never been this close to Merlin and if they weren’t concerned about being found (and if he wasn’t concerned about sporting the world’s largest erection due to his close proximity to the man he loves) he might enjoy it. His hands finally rest on Merlin’s waist, and Merlin does the same to him.

“Well, excuse me for nae memorizing the entire bloody floor plan!” Merlin hisses. “Morgana will send in a team to distract the guards, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Right. I don’t know…” Harry turns his head toward the door and his lips brush across Merlin’s. He hears Merlin gasp, feels the puff of breath against his skin. “I beg your pardon,” Harry whispers. “I’m terribly sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Merlin murmurs, and Harry’s heart skips a beat. He feels Merlin’s hand slowly slide around to the small of his back. “Don’t be sorry at all.”

Harry nuzzles his nose along Merlin’s face in the dark until he finds the proper place. He allows his lips to slide along Merlin’s, and Merlin’s hands tighten against his back. He slides his arms around Merlin as well, hands resting at the top of the kilt. Merlin lets out a tiny whimper and Harry cannot help but sigh. “Hamish, I…”

Merlin reaches up and touches the side of their glasses, “Yes, Morgana, thank ye.” He takes a deep breath. “Agents on the property.”

They don’t speak again until they hear shouts in the corridors and angry steps in the hallway. Harry opens the door, peeks out, and is pleased to see Agent Gawain. “Gawain.”

“You two playin’ Seven Minutes in Heaven in there?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Do remember ye are a Kingsman agent, lad,” Merlin snaps. He straightens his jacket. “Morgana, report,” he barks as he strides down the hall.

Harry sighs. “All clear, Gawain?”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy frowns. “You all right, Harry?”

“I’m fine, my boy, thank you.” Harry straightens his own jacket and heads after Merlin.

Nothing can be said on the flight back to HQ; they’re sharing the plane with their rescuers and Merlin is furiously tapping away at his clipboard. Harry pretends to doze with his head on Eggsy’s shoulder but instead he relives the kiss over and over. Merlin had asked for more. Merlin had pulled him close. Merlin had responded.

“Galahad, a word before you leave?” Merlin asks as the plane descends.

“Of course, Merlin.” 

Harry takes his time, changing from his tuxedo into a more casual suit before casually ambling down to Merlin’s office. He knocks on the door. “Enter.” He looks behind Merlin’s desk but he’s not there. Instead he’s standing at the side of the room. “Tea, Galahad?”

“Thank you, yes.” Harry closes the door and walks over to the table. “I’ll fix mine, thank you.”

Merlin doesn’t hand him a cup. Instead he crosses his arms over his chest and glares at him. “Explain yourself.”

“Explain MYself?” Harry gasps. “It was an accident and then…”

“Explain why the FUCK ye waited so long to do it, ye bloody idiot!” Merlin all but yells. “Do ye know how long I’ve dreamt of a kiss from ye, Harry? DECADES.”

“How long YOU’VE been waiting?” Harry asks. “Forgive me, Merlin, but it cannot possibly be as long as I’VE been waiting. You don’t exactly make it look like you’re interested in displays of affection.”

“Well, I am nae interested, unless you’re making the display,” Merlin says, fidgeting a bit. “And I do know how much ye love making a display, Harry Hart.”

“You’ve noticed,” Harry says, blushing a bit.

“I notice everything about ye.”

“I’m sorry I waited so long to kiss you.” Harry cups Merlin’s face in his hand.

“Well, dinnae wait so long to do it again,” Merlin commands, and Harry eagerly obeys.


End file.
